


Naruto forces of corruption

by Deltario



Series: Pirates corruption [1]
Category: Naruto, One Piece, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Takes inspiration from a star wars game
Series: Pirates corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214960





	Naruto forces of corruption

A supernova war is coming ...

All because of one Supernova ...

Whay would happen of a supernova a powerful pirate in Luffy generation and someone who wanted to be king of the pirates.

What would happen at age 14 Naruto was a marine and he rose through the ranks easily and at age 17 he was already a marine vice admiral ..

However none of the people didn't like how he was advancing and at the age of 20 tragedy struck him...

Now...

Naruto was 20 years of age and he was on a mission.

His marines were some of the best in the marines as he trained them in haki and military trading and the six powers well.

They have all grown immensely stronger and called the vanguard unit.

However...

"Vice admiral we are surrounded !! Pirates all over !!! " a marine shouted .

"Damn the Intel !! It said it would be a small mission not this shit !!! " Naruto yelled as he saw what they had to deal with.

Kaidio of the beast pirates !!!

"Dam a yonko !! It's kaidio damn " Naruto yelled as he sees an a lot of pirate ships convene on his location.

then marine battle ships were there as well and they ...

"Few looks like reinforcements are here !! Wait why are they locking and targeting us !!!" A marine yelled.

"What !!! We got to get them to stand down. Hand me a transponder snail !!" Naruto ordered.

As they did so...

Naruto received a snail.

"Navy warships please stand down we are marines !! I repeat stand down !! We are your allies caught in the cross fire !!!" " Naruto yelled out in desperation.

Then cannon balls fired on there ship and it was from all sides and they were killed in a fiery explosion and smoke.


End file.
